


Tô solteiro sim

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: E esperando você notar que gosto de você pra ter a decência de mudar esse status também, viu? [S E X I N G]
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	Tô solteiro sim

— Cara, juro pra você que se isso não for pago em RP mais tarde, eu te esfolo — Jongin seguia reclamando enquanto ele e Sehun caminhavam por entre as arquibancadas lotadas atrás de um lugar para sentar.

— Te dou um cartão do mais caro pra você ficar brilhando de Ahri no mapa, seu boiola — resmungou de volta.

— Eu boiola? _Eu?_ Tem certeza? — indignado, o moreno o seguia como se fosse o maior sacrifício do mundo. — Que eu saiba, não sou eu que vim aqui só pra babar em macho.

Sehun aproveitou-se do momento em que tinham encontrado dois bancos vazios para se virar na direção do amigo e pisar na ponta do seu pé com força, ouvindo-o reclamar com um palavrão.

— Não vim pra babar em macho. Vim pelo jogo.

— O jogo de encarar o Yixing até ele perceber que você tá afim dele, só se for.

— Cala a boca — fez um beicinho, finalmente se sentando junto do resto da torcida.

Todos estavam ansiosos para o começo daquele jogo pois raramente o time perdia quando estava em casa. Rolaram até algumas apostas entre os alunos, alguns negativos demais apostando alto na derrota, enquanto os tradicionais faziam questão de declarar que ganhariam de lavada.

Era irônico demais Sehun ver-se naquele cenário, já que sempre criticou o time e todos os seus jogadores, ocupado demais em casa tentando ser um mestre no _League of Legends_ com Jongin para se importar com o que acontecia dentro daquele estádio.

No entanto, quando começou a reparar _demais_ em um dos jogadores e perceber que ele era bonito _demais_ , quietinho _demais_ , adorável _demais_ e gentil _demais_ , virou um obcecado. Arrastava Jongin para todos os jogos só para que pudesse vê-lo em campo e odiá-lo um pouquinho, bem de leve, por perceber que até cansado o desgraçado era bonito. Gostava de observar quando Yixing puxava a barra da camiseta para cima, só para secar o rosto suado na inocência, mas seu corpo acabava respondendo de um jeito totalmente errado.

Seria menos esquisito se fosse apenas um amor platônico de longe, mas a merda toda estava no fato do chinês ser seu parceiro nas aulas de química.

Sehun interagia com ele pelo menos três vezes na semana, conversavam como se fossem bons amigos sem que o garoto nem desconfiasse que o Oh tinha uma quedinha — ou _um abismo inteiro_ — por sua pessoa.

Ao fim daquela partida, Sehun saiu rouco de tanto gritar, o que era inusitado para alguém que nem fazia questão de torcer até um tempo atrás. O time tinha ganhado, foram gols tão lindos de se ver que até Jongin estava empolgado na metade do segundo tempo. Mas nenhum dos gritos pareceu fazer tanto barulho quanto o coração de Sehun batendo rápido quando Yixing o encontrou com o olhar bem no meio da torcida e sorriu, acenando na sua direção.

Ainda estava sonhando com a ideia de poder tocá-lo e beijá-lo da forma que gostaria, não apenas um aperto de mão de _bros_ , quando se deitou na cama para dormir e não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso dos seus pensamentos. Quer dizer, tinha sido para ele, certo? Quais eram as chances de ter uma garota que o chinês gostava logo atrás dele na arquibancada? Não, não era provável.

Como uma resposta boazinha do universo diante daquela paranoia inesperada, seu celular vibrou.

> **cara (lindo) do laboratório.:**
> 
> Não pensei que você fosse ao jogo hoje!
> 
> Gostei de te ver lá.

Sehun piscou rápido. Sentiu o estômago se tornar uma bagunça e se perguntou se estava com fome ou se aquilo era um sintoma de paixão.

> **sewho?:**
> 
> Eu soube que vocês iam ganhar, tinha que ir ver. kkk
> 
> **cara (lindo) do laboratório.:**
> 
> Eu não tava tão seguro disso. :(
> 
> Foi com o namorado?
> 
> **sewho?:**
> 
> Namorado???
> 
> Não, não.
> 
> Fui com meu melhor amigo.
> 
> E ele odeia futebol, quase vou sozinho.
> 
> **cara (lindo) do laboratório.:**
> 
> Então você não namora??????????
> 
> **sewho?:**
> 
> ...
> 
> Até onde eu sei, não.
> 
> **cara (lindo) do laboratório.:**
> 
> kkkkkkkkkkkk
> 
> Desculpa, é que eu tô muito surpreso.
> 
> **sewho?:**
> 
> E por que estaria?
> 
> **cara (lindo) do laboratório.:**
> 
> Sei lá.
> 
> Você é bonito e legal demais para estar solteiro.
> 
> Agora me sinto à vontade pra tentar mudar isso.
> 
> rs

A gargalhada que o Oh soltou não era de alguém que estava achando alguma coisa engraçada, mas sim de alguém que estava aos surtos. Por isso enfiou a cara no travesseiro e ficou rindo, sem saber o que responder ou como reagir.

Portanto, correu ao chat do melhor amigo e desabafou lá.

> **sewho?:**
> 
> Acho que me tornei o que eu mais criticava.
> 
> **meu boiola fav.:**
> 
> o que?
> 
> **sewho?:**
> 
> Um personagem de fanfic adolescente onde o nerd se apaixonada pelo cara do time de futebol.
> 
> **meu boiola fav.:**
> 
> acho que não, na fanfic o cara do time retribui o sentimento
> 
> **sewho?:**
> 
> Exatamente.
> 
> **meu boiola fav.:**
> 
> ??????????????????????????????????????????????????


End file.
